Spike's Verdict
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Spike has good intentions when it comes to Buffy, but sometimes good judgement doesn't always follow suit. Takes place 6th season.Warning! This story contains non sexual disciplinary spanking!
1. Chapter 1

"Where are you lil Bit?" Spike worried as he scanned the dispersing crowd of unfamiliar faces. If he lost Dawn, Buffy would never forgive him. Spike had volunteered to chaperone Dawn to a local Ska band because neither Buffy nor any of the other Scooby's wanted to go. He figured that his helping out Buffy by relieving her of the duty would score him some 'good guy' points, and it also helped that he to liked Ska bands as well as hanging out with Dawn.

The night was still young; it was just turning 10:30. Spike was told to have Dawn back home by midnight, so he had at least an hour to find her he rationalized to himself. Most of the concert goers had funneled out leaving the stadium very barren with no Dawn in sight. 'She must be waiting for me in the parking lot,' he reasoned as he hurried outside. He cursed himself, "Why did I let her go off with her sodding friends?" It was then that He saw her leaning on the hood of an Oldsmobile, and he felt instant relief, that is until he noticed she was swaying slightly and holding a beer.

Spike filled with rage as he approached her, "What in bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

Dawn giggled, "Hey Spikey," she slurred as she stumbled to her feet.

Spike glared at the small group of six highly intoxicated teens, "That's enough for you pet; we're leaving now," he huffed grabbing her wrist and tugging her towards his motorcycle.

In return Dawn yanked her hand away screeching haughtily, "You're not my father! How dare you! You're embarrassing me in front of my friends," she growled.

"Dawnie please, you know I'm supposed to be lookin' out for you. And how do you think big sis will react findin' out you been gettin' all pissed."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I doubt she'd be around long enough to notice," she finished her response with a hearty gulp to which Spike grabbed the can from her crushing it and tossing it across the parking lot. 

"Fine, have it your way," Spike snorted quickly picking Dawn up and slinging her across his shoulder.

Dawn gasped squealing in surprise, "Spike put me down! Put me down right now!" 

Spike ignored her protests continuing to walk to his bike. Dawn flailed and kicked as she started to cry, "I can't believe you did that to me!" she wailed; "Now I'm going to be the laughing stock of the whole high school! And, it's all your fault!" 

Spike sighed setting her down gently besides his bike, "Lil bit, I'm sorry I had ta do that, but I'm supposed to have you home in an hour and a half. You're not makin' me look like a very good chaperone goin'all AWOL on me. I thought I could trust you ta stay out ta trouble."

"Well, I guess you can't trust me," Dawn hissed, "Besides, the only reason you took me here was so Buffy would be like 'Oh Spike you're such a cool guy for getting Dawn out of my hair,' You don't care about me."

Spike grabbed Dawn's chin using his other hand to gently wipe away her tears, "Dawn you know that's not true. What about all that time we spent hangin' out at my crypt? I don't right think Buffy was all to keen on that I might add.

Dawn smiled, "No, I guess you're right," she then giggled softly looking Spike in the eyes, "Do you want to go chill out in your crypt then? You did say we still had an hour or so?"

Spike shook his head as he watched Dawn stagger over to the bike and straddle it, "You ain't gonna fall off are you?" Spike couldn't help a small chuckle. 

"Ohhh… Spike… I think I'm gonna be sick," Dawn moaned.

"Right then," Spike jumped into action and pulled her hair out of her face as she leaned to the left spewing the contents of her stomach. "Watch the leather pet!" Spike whined as he moved his jacket out of harm's way.

"Ohhh," Dawn groaned as she laid her head on Spike's chest.

"Done now?" Spike asked as he patted her shoulder to comfort her.

Dawn nodded, "Mmhmm…" "Good. Now then, we need to sober you up. We'll get you some bread ta soak up the alcohol and lots o' water," Spike said trying to remain calm.

Spike looked at his watch 10:53, 'This could work… I hope. Buffy will stake me after this lil bit if'n it doesn't,' he thought bitterly.

"I just want to lie down," Dawn whispered almost inaudibly.

"Push up lass," Spike coaxed Dawn so that he could hold onto her as they rode off. 15 minutes later the bike rolled into the graveyard. Spike carried the semi-conscious girl into his crypt and laid her on his bed. "I'll be right back Dawnie; just stay put," he said heading for the door before pausing and doubling back for a trash can to put beside the bed, "If'n ya feel you're gonna let loose… well, you get the point."

Dawn gave him a half nod before closing her eyes.

"I've have a mind to drop the lil git off in front of her house and speed away; not my problem Buffy's lil sis is an alchey!" Spike justified to himself on the way back from the grocery store. "No, can't do that to Buffy or Dawn," he sighed as he pulled into the driveway.

Dawn was passed out and it took several minutes to raise her out of a sound sleep. 'At least she hasn't puked anymore; that is a good sign,' Spike noted as he handed Dawn a glass of water and a slice of bread. It was 11:26, and Spike knew there was no way Dawn would be sober by midnight. He started to think of an alternate method of operation. Dawn was a little more coherent now.

"Come on luv, we're gonna head you home now," Spike said helping Dawn to her feet.

"Can't I just sleep here tonight," Dawn mumbled.

"Oh right! That would go over just peachy with big sis," Spike scoffed, "No, you're goin' home, and with any luck, we can slide under the radar if'n we slide in the back."

"Do you think that'll work?" Dawn queried doubtfully.

"Well, it's worth a try. Why? You got a better suggestion?"

Dawn shook her head no. 

"Buffy should be out patrolling still, so let's hurry up. We just might make it out ta this one with our skins intact," Spike stated sarcastically. It didn't take more than ten minutes to walk to Buffy's house, and Spike was glad the walk seemed to sober dawn up slightly.

Spike noted that all the lights were still out, "Good, she's not home yet," he sighed in relief. He really didn't wish to explain this little mishap to Buffy. The two crept up to the back porch and quietly entered.

Dawn tripped and started to giggle hysterically. Spike helped her to her feet hushing her, "Shh! Do you want to get caught?" he scolded angrily. 

"No," she chortled gleefully.

"Then shut your sodding mouth," he whispered as he listened intently for any movements coming from upstairs and the living room. There was no sound. "Ok Dawnie, let's get you to bed," Spike grunted helping Dawn up the stairs and to her room. He laid her down," Night pet," he smiled kissing her on the forehead. "Next time ya want ta go out on a limb and drink yerself stupid, leave me out of it ok?" he chuckled.

Dawn just smiled, "Night Spike," she sighed as she rolled over on her side. 'That was definitely cuttin' it too close,' he sighed to himself wearily as he closed her bedroom door and slinked down the stairs.

Spike had no sooner reached the bottom of the stairwell when the living room was flooded in light. Buffy had just entered the front door and was hanging up her coat. "Buffy!" Spike blurted out a little startled, "Hiya luv; happy hunting?"

"Spike… Oh… Yea, I guess. We nailed two vamps at the…," Buffy stopped in mid sentence as the realization dawned across her features, "Hey, why is it so dark in here?" 

"Oh yea, well ya see, I was just sayin' goodnight to Dawn, and I figured might as well turn the lights out before leavin' and all," Spike stumbled out.

Buffy gave him an odd look, "Before you got downstairs to leave? Why not just wait until you left?"

Spike thought about it momentarily before getting an offended look on his face, "Well I am a creature of the night luv, you know vampire. Hello?" It was a weak lie Spike knew, but Buffy seemed too tired to question him further. "Ya feelin' alright luv?" Spike asked concerned.

"Hmm? Oh yea, just a little tired is all. I'm going to go say goodnight to Dawn, and then I'm going to hit the sack," she yawned.

"She's already passed out," Spike interjected quickly; "You wouldn't want ta wake the poor girl would ya?"

Buffy's brow crinkled slightly as her stare turned into a glare, "You wouldn't be hiding anything from me would you Spike?" she questioned in a none too friendly tone.

"Hide anything? No! I was just tryin' to be considerate is all," Spike scowled looking hurt at Buffy's accusations.

"You were just up there!?! I doubt she'll have fallen asleep that quickly," Buffy snipped.

"She'll probably be awake if'n ya keep bloody yellin' and carryin' on like that," Spike countered sarcastically.

"Spike just… never mind," Buffy sighed agitatedly.

"Oh, I see how it is, poor Buffy's had a long night, so what better way ta let off some steam than dig your nails into ol' Spike," Spike admonished. 

Buffy took in a deep breath and was about to spit back a venomous remark when she thought, 'Maybe I am being a little tough on Spike. After all, he did take Dawn out for me,' her face softened, "I'm just being snippy because I'm tired Spike. I'm sorry," Buffy admitted.

Spike nodded, "Is alright luv, I understand."

"Thanks again for taking Dawn to that concert."

"No fuss at all, I'm glad I could help you out pet," Spike replied sauntering over to Buffy with a sly grin. 

"Don't even think about it," Buffy crossed her arms giving Spike a stern look.

"Course not luv," he smirked as he grabbed the doorknob, "Well, sun'll be up in a couple of hours, and I think I'll let you get some sleep," he finished as he exited.

Buffy watched him leave giving a stretch as she climbed the stairs. Buffy peeked into Dawn's room to hear a symphony of delicate snores. Buffy smiled at Dawn's sleeping form as she quietly closed the door and headed down the hallway to take a nice hot bath.

Spike chuckled to himself feeling rather clever. He had gotten away with it, and Buffy was non the wiser. 'I might as well go on ahead and head over to the Underground and get in a couple of rounds of kitten poker,' he thought as he looked at his watch and noticed it was only 12:15.

Buffy poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed the plate of bacon and eggs she'd prepared for Dawn into the living room and set it on the table. She glanced at her watch; it was 10:30, and Dawn had still not come downstairs. Dawn had always been a morning person; she was up by 7AM most days. "Well, I guess I better go wake lazy bones up before her breakfast gets cold," Buffy said to herself as she climbed the stairs and knocked on Dawn's door. After three knocks and no answer, Buffy entered Dawn's room. Dawn laid on the bed the sheets kicked on the floor and her mouth agape. It was then that Buffy noticed that Dawn had not changed into her pajamas and was still wearing the clothes she had worn the night before.

Buffy walked over to her bedside, and the smell of alcohol was evident. Buffy saw red, all she could think was, 'Spike took Dawn out drinking! That bastard, how could he!?!' "Dawn, wake up!" Buffy growled as she shook Dawn's arm roughly.

Dawn awoke with a start, and her eyes rolled back in her head as she moaned, "Ohh, Buffy… stop… my head… it's killing me."

"You mind telling me what happened last night for starters?" Buffy fumed. 

Dawn's eyes fluttered before focusing in on a very irate Buffy. 'Oh god! He told her!' she thought as her mouth opened to respond but nothing came out. "Well?" Buffy tapped her foot in anticipation, "This had better be good, cause I'm telling you from where I'm standing, you're looking at a world of grounded." 

Dawn sighed, "I guess I deserve that."

"Yea, I'll say," Buffy interjected sitting on the corner of Dawn's bed.

"Listen, I know I'm not supposed to be drinking, and I'm really sorry I let you down," Dawn whispered as she looked down ashamed.

"If you're so sorry Dawn, why did you do it?" Buffy queried.

"I…I… don't know, it just seemed so right at the time," Dawn pouted.

"Did Spike get you drunk?" Buffy quipped.

"No! No, he… he, it's not his fault really."

"Not his fault?!? Dawn, you came home drunk, and the fact you were drinking at all is his fault," Buffy roared standing up as her furry grew.

"No, you don't understand! Spike didn't even know about it. I bumped into some of my friends at the concert, and Spike let me go hang out with them. I was the one who snuck out into the parking lot, and I was the one who chose to drink. Spike didn't even know I was drinking until the concert got out," Dawn lamented.

Buffy listened to Dawn her lips pursed in anger, "I know you want to stick up for Spike Dawn, and I appreciate you being adult enough to fess up for what you did, but the fact of the matter is, Spike was supposed to be your chaperone, so that something like this didn't happen. Not to mention, Spike completely omitted the fact you'd been drinking to me. He just swept it under the rug so that he didn't have to take responsibility for his lack of good chaperoning," Buffy's voice grew louder and louder as her anger mounted.

Dawn looked at Buffy surprised, "You… you mean he didn't tell you? Then I mean how?"

Buffy heaved a sigh, "Besides the fact that your room smells like a brewery? You know Dawn, I was 15 once to, and I understand peer pressure," Buffy laid a hand on her shoulder, "I worry about you Dawn. I just don't want to see you get hurt." 

"I know Buffy; I really let you down huh?" Dawn mumbled. 

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm not disappointed, and since this is a first offense, I'm letting you off easy with a week's grounding," Buffy stated.

"A week! But Hot Topics is having a sale next Saturday!"

"Would you rather make it two weeks?" Buffy asked lifting a brow to which Dawn scowled and replied, "No."

Buffy continued, "Good, that means no T.V., no computer, and no phone…"

Dawn interrupted, "But what am I supposed to do then?!?" Dawn squealed.

"I don't know, maybe your homework," Buffy responded.

Dawn just huffed defeated growing silent having nothing more to say that wouldn't get her grounded further.

"Now then, I think it's time a paid Spike a little visit," Buffy rasped angrily under her breath as she walked out of Dawn's bedroom.

Within ten minutes, Buffy had stormed to Spike's crypt and kicked his door open. She wasn't sure exactly what she planned to say, 'Maybe I won't say anything! Maybe I'll just commence with kicking his sorry vampire ass!' she fumed lividly her eyes spanning to and fro across the living room.

Spike was nowhere in sight meaning he was likely asleep downstairs. Buffy hurriedly descended the short flight of stairs her eyes coming to rest on Spike passed out on his bed looking rather peaceful.

Buffy strode over to his bedside leaning down and snagging his nose between her thumb and forefinger and squeezing his nose as she pulled his head about three inches off his pillow before releasing him.

Spike's eyes flared open in surprise, "What the devil!" he spat confused at first until his eyes settled on Buffy, "You sure know how raise a fellow out of a deep sleep," he grimaced rubbing his nose.

"Can it Spike; you know why I'm here," Buffy scowled.

Spike was pretty sure he knew the reason but wasn't quite ready to admit fault, "I'm sure you'll go into full detail luv," he blinked pulling himself up and leaning against the headboard.

Buffy slugged him, his face turning in the direction of her fist's impact, "You're unbelievable! You know that? I trust you to take my sister on an outing thinking you're mature enough to watch her, and what do you do? You let her go off and party with her friends!" Buffy stated in an exasperated tone as she paced back and forth. 

Spike felt a twinge of guilt and then agitation, "This isn't my entire fault you know! Dawnie ain't exactly Miss innocent pet! If'n I'd known the little tot would go off gettin' all boozed up; I'd have kept her on a tighter leash," Spike scoffed crossing his arms indignity.

Buffy stopped pacing giving Spike a frustrated look, "What are you? 4? You sound like one of those little kids caught fighting who says she started it!" Buffy's brow crinkled in annoyance, "I should have known better, this isn't your fault, it's mine for letting Dawn go with you." Her statement stung Spike's pride; he loved her, and he hated that he'd disappointed her.

Buffy turned to leave not wanting to deal with Spike any longer. Spike didn't want her to leave, so he quickly wrapped his sheet around his waist and cut her off at the stairs, "Oh bullocks, Buffy please don't leave like this! I didn't mean for this to happen," he said looking into her eyes remorsefully.

Buffy looked back into his eyes reading him, "Spike, it's not a matter of you meaning for it to happen, it's the fact that it did happen. I can't trust you," she chided. 

Spike clenched his jaw looking down for a moment before regaining her gaze, "You counted on me, and I let you down. I'm truly sorry Buffy, please believe me."

Buffy took in his words and gave a slight nod in acknowledgement, "I believe you Spike, but it's just not good enough," she finished trying to push past him. Spike stepped in front of her once more, "Buffy please, there must be something I can do to make it up to you. Just don't leave like this, don't leave so angry" Spike pleaded as he ran his hand up her arm resting on her shoulder.

Buffy batted his hand away, "You need to be punished is what you need," she scolded as she crossed her arms agitated.

"You want to beat hell out me luv? Then do it, if'n it'll make this whole mess go away, punch away," Spike stated seriously.

Buffy sighed and was about to say, 'what good would beating you up accomplish; you take ass whippings all the time!' As her thought settled in her mind, she smiled as another idea popped in her head that she thought might be a little more influencing, "Beat the hell out of you Spike? I think I can arrange that," she responded and grabbed his wrist pulling him over to his bed before sitting and throwing him over her knee.

When Buffy grabbed Spike's wrist, he squinted expecting to be pummeled by her fist or to be tossed across the room. Spike became confused as he was pulled over to his bed and unceremoniously draped across Buffy's lap. It wasn't until he felt Buffy pulling up the sheet he was presently wearing and the cool air hitting his bare ass that he understood what she planned to do. Spike turned his face towards her and smirked, "If'n you wanted to get that kinky luv, you should have told me earlier."

Buffy did not respond but instead gave him a disapproving look as she brought her hand down harshly on his backside. Spike grunted letting out a small gasp as flesh and flesh made contact, "If'n you're tryin to be seductive luv; you should start off a little on the lighter side and build a fellow up a bit… and not so hard!" 

Buffy grew infuriated bringing her hand down much harder making Spike jump at the force of impact, "This is not one of your sick twisted sex games Spike! This is solely for punishment," she growled smacking her hand down several times in increasing speed and vigor.

Spike was having a hard time wrapping his head around what was happening to him. He had been spanked for punishment before, a long time before when he was a fledgling under Angel, but he never expected to face this type of chastisement again, especially by Buffy.

"Ok Buffy! This isn't funny, stop! Let's talk this out." Spike grimaced trying to keep his composure by not yelling out although his body involuntarily squirmed under her hand's onslaught; the last thing Spike wanted was for Buffy to see him squeal out or cry. The thought of crying over her spanking him mortified Spike.

"You're right, this isn't funny. Do you see me laughing Spike?" she emphasized with three harsh swats before continuing her speech, "well? Do you?"

Spike gulped, 'Does she really want me to respond?' he thought feeling his stomach tighten as his embarrassment grew. Buffy came down once more with five fresh stinging blows to which Spike frowned his face contorting in pain as he was barely able to hold back the yelps that wanted to escape his lips, "No…" he mumbled.

Buffy smacked down harshly four more times, "What Spike? I can't hear you!"

Spike could no longer contain himself and hollered as her hand continued to hit his already tender bottom, "No! No! It's not funny! Bloody hell! I get it! I get it!"

Buffy continued her barrage of spanks getting into a methodical rhythm as she spoke, "You get it? I don't think you do Spike, but don't worry, by the time I'm through with you, you'll be very clear of my feelings on this matter."

Buffy continued to pepper Spike's behind all the while with him yelping, bucking, kicking, squirming and pleading for her to stop, "Please Buffy! I've had enough!"

Spike wailed desperately trying to hold back the tears that started to form in his eyes and spill down his cheeks; all his pleads fell on deaf ears as Buffy was unrelenting in her purpose. 

After ten more swats Buffy paused and sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this to you Spike… If I didn't care about you, I would have just left, but I've invested too much in you to turn away now."

Her words were as painful as the spanking if not more so for Spike who now felt extremely guilty for making Buffy feel the need to punish him, "I'm so sorry Buffy…" Spike sobbed freely now.

It was Buffy's turn to feel guilty as she listened to him cry. She wanted to stop the spanking now but knew they were not finished yet; he had to understand why she was disappointed in him. She thought to herself, 'I have to finish what I've started otherwise what's the point?' "I know you are sorry Spike," Buffy said softly as she began spanking him again a little less harshly but still firmly.

Spike cried a little harder at hearing her words accompanied by more swats and the realization that the spanking wasn't over.

Buffy continued swatting as she asked, "Why am I spanking you Spike?"

Spike's throat went dry; he knew why he was over her knee but saying it aloud was proving rather difficult, "Buffy… please…," he whined. 

Buffy took a deep breath and increased the strength of her swats and reiterated her question, "Why are you in this position Spike?"

Spike sobbed out, "Be…because I was … wasn't a good chaperone for Dawn…and …and you can't trust me." 

Buffy felt Spike's body shudder under her as his sobs increased. Buffy stopped spanking him, "It's over Spike," she soothed touching his lower back to which he winced making tears prick in her own eyes for putting him through this,

"It's okay Spike, you're forgiven," she tried to comfort only to receive harder sobs.

Spike slid off her knees unable to make eye contact with her as he laid his head in his arms on his mattress and tried to get control of himself.

Buffy slid close to him and brushed her fingers through his hair soothingly, "I'm sorry Spike," she whispered feeling unsure that she made the right decision.

There was a moment of silence before Spike raised his tear stained face to look at her, "No luv, I'm the one who is sorry…," he said seriously before smiling slightly, "In more ways than one! Did you have to use all of your slayer strength?" he joked.

Buffy felt relieved that Spike didn't hate her, and she oddly felt more close to him then ever, "Actually I was holding back quite a bit," she chuckled as she slid back to the headboard and patted the bed next to her.

Spike looked at her in slight awe before slipping up on the bed next to her and laying his head in her lap. Buffy caressed his ear and softly combed his hair back with her fingers as he nodded off under her touch. They sat in silence no words needed to be spoken as both felt content in the stillness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, Joss does… only entertainment… Please don't sue me!_

_This is a continuation from the episode 'As You Were'_

_Recap of the episode:_

_Riley comes to town with his new wife to find a demon whose eggs, if allowed to hatch, could kill the whole world. Riley tells Buffy, they go off to find said demon, and Buffy accidentally kills the demon before they can find out where the eggs are hidden. Buffy goes to see Spike and tells him about the eggs to which he pretends he knows nothing about, they boff, and Riley busts in says his informant pointed him to Spike's crypt as the location of the eggs. Spike still denies said allegations to which Riley and Buffy go down to the basement to check and find the eggs hatching. They scramble out and Buffy drops one of Riley's grenades down into the belly of the crypt saving the day. Buffy glares at Spike in disappointment, and Riley and her leave. Buffy and the Scoobies say their goodbyes to Riley and his wife and Buffy returns to talk to Spike… _

Spike kicked some rubble across the demolished crypt from the earlier explosion. It had been less than half a day since Riley's intrusion cost him more than some much needed monetary gain. There were no questions asked, Spike had merely meant to harbor the Suvolte demon eggs. He hadn't considered the possibility that his actions could have unleashed an unstoppable terror that could have endangered himself, Buffy, and the whole town, if not the world. And now, he was left to ponder this as he stared down at the charred remains of his crypt.

Out of Spike's peripheral vision, he saw Buffy enter, "So she's back; thought you'd be off snogging with solider-boy," he mumbled sarcastically. Buffy replied somberly, "He's gone." Spike raised his eyes to look at her asking, "So you come for a bit of cold comfort?" he asked as he glanced at the tattered bed, "The bed's a bit blown up, but that was never our…" he was cut off by Buffy, "I'm not here to…" she paused before continuing, "And I'm not here to bust your chops about your stupid scheme either. That's just you, I should have remembered," she stated in a disgusted tone. Spike rebounded with, "This is worse; this is you tellin' me…" But before he could finish, Buffy stated, "It's over."

Spike regarded her a moment before closing the distance between them, "I've memorized this tune luv. I think I have the sheet music; doesn't change what you want." Buffy agreed, "I know that, I do want you. Being with you makes things simpler… for a little while." Spike retaliated with, "I don't call five hours straight a little while!" Buffy's expression changed from sarcastic to remorseful as she stated painfully, "I'm using you. I can't love you; I'm just being weak and selfish." Spike interjected with, "Really not complaining here," he wanted to change the direction of this downward spiraling talk with Buffy, but she interrupted him with, "And, it's killing me." Her words stabbed him through the heart as he paused momentarily taken aback. Buffy finished with, "I have to be strong about this, I'm sorry. William." Buffy dropped her gaze turning away from Spike who watched her leave stunned into silence.

_Show ends…._

Now, on to my story:D

It had been a week since the egg incident had occurred, and Spike had been unable to get Buffy to talk to him, let alone patch their so called relationship. Spike had really blown it, and he wondered if he could mend the rift that he had unwittingly created. He had been following her, popping out from behind gravestones and trees in an effort to corner Buffy so that he could deliver an apology. His attempts were met with a cold deaf ear as Buffy went about her patrolling as if he were an invisible entity. Spike grew weary of getting blown off and was quickly becoming agitated. He knew he had to make a move and confront her so that she'd have to listen to what he had to say, and if she never wanted to deal with him again… well, he'd cross that bridge when, or if he came to it.

He watched her from a distance; she had been awaiting a new vamp arrival to surface from the grave she'd currently been staring at for the past two hours. He had mulled over the different approaches he could confront her with in order to make her listen to him, but his mind was now drawing a blank. 'What the bloody hell are you waitin' for,' he thought to himself, 'Get it over with. Go talk to her." He took a deep breath, even though he didn't need to breathe, and stormed forward gaining momentum as he rounded the gravestone Buffy was leaning against. His sudden intrusion had her jumping to her feet with a start, "Spike!" She growled as she lowered the readied stake in her hand, "I could have just dusted you there. You should know better than to sneak up on me like that… Anyways, what do you want? ...I'm kinda working right now, and unless you've got some vital info for me…" Spike interjected with, "Ya know you can't avoid me forever slayer. I've been doing a lot of thinkin'… about what happened last week, and I figure it's time we cleared the air so to speak. Make things right again. You know, between us and all," he gave her a smirk as he moved a little closer to her.

Buffy stiffened, "Spike, I've already said all I've got to say to you. Don't make this harder than it already is." Spike looked at her a hurt filled expression contorting across his features, "What?... Am I supposed to just shut it off? What I feel about you? Is that your answer luv? It's not that simple." "No, it's not simple Spike, but I don't have the answers you're looking for. Do you think this isn't hard for me? To see you… here… I want to, I wish I could love you… but I don't… You should go now," she trailed off losing his gaze. Spike clenched his jaw and cocked his head to the side as her words sank in, "You're not going' ta get rid of me that easily luv. What your problem is, is you got your knickers all in a twist over this whole thing. I didn't come over here to play footsies with you. I came over here to apologize for last week. Makes me the bigger man now don't it? Swallow my pride, …for you… but that don't make a bit of difference does it pet? No, not for you, miss perfect," Spike scoffed.

Buffy's resolve crumbled slightly at Spike's words, "I appreciate the sentiment Spike, and I accept your apology but…Spike look out!" Buffy tossed Spike out of the way of the newly arisen vampire that she had failed to notice crawl out of his grave during their heated discussion. The vampire lunged awkwardly forward expecting to have a grasp on Spike but instead, he ended up with open air and a fist to the face. Spike hit the dirt his head slamming into a nearby tombstone. He grumbled as he quickly jumped to his feet, "It's nice to know you still care luv. Next time, just yell duck, so my head doesn't meet up with another gravestone eh?"

Buffy continued to hammer her fists into the vampire's face, "Not that it would hurt that thick head of yours," she mocked sarcastically finishing her statement with a round house kick to the vamp's side. Her kick sent the vamp stumbling towards Spike who gladly took his turn. Spike gave the disoriented vamp an uppercut sending him crashing backwards over the potted plant next to his own grave, "Do I hear the pot callin' the kettle black?" The stunned vampire fluttered his eyes remarking, "You know, I can see you two have some issues to work out so I'll just…" Both Buffy and Spike retorted in unison, "Stay out of this!" At that, Buffy rolled agilely across the grass and planted a stake through the surprised vampire's heart. As he burst into a cloud of dust Spike smirked and interjected with, "Guess that'll teach him to butt into someone else's conversations."

Buffy stuck the stake back into her top coat pocket and turned to leave, "I accept your apology Spike, but that doesn't change what I said earlier about being with you. It's still over." Spike dusted himself off as he followed behind her to catch up, "Right then, fine. Have it your way, but we both know that's not what you want. I know you, I know you better than you know yourself. So why can't we let all ambitions set aside and continue where we left off? You say you've accepted my apology, but can you forgive me?" He was walking in front of her now trying not to stumble as he walked backwards and her pace increased.

"Fine Spike, you want forgiveness?" she scanned the area seeing a stone bench about 30 ft to the left, "There's a bench right there," she pointed, "Let's get this over with," she sighed as she walked over to the bench and sat down. "Road to redemption. Now we're gettin' somewhere," Spike followed sitting next to her. Buffy's eyes met his with sincerity, "Do you really want this?" Spike responded in earnest, "Yes luv, of course I want you to forgive me." "Alright Spike, if you're really serious, let's get on with it," Buffy said as she grabbed his wrist and yanked him quickly across her lap. Spike was taken by surprise not expecting that Buffy had meant to chastise him in order to forgive him, "Now hold on! Wait a blooming second girlie!" he squirmed off her lap before she had started to reign down blows.

Buffy's expression changed from surprised to annoyed as she stood to face him, "I thought you were ready to be forgiven?" Spike spat back indignantly, "I didn't realize forgiveness was only attainable by your swift justice. Since when is a heartfelt apology not enough?" Buffy's lips tightened into a thin line, "Since words don't hold weight with you. I need to know you're truly sorry Spike and an apology alone will not grant you forgiveness with me. It doesn't work like that. You need to understand the ramifications behind your actions, and that your actions have consequences. If you will not submit to the punishment you deserve, I'm leaving. So what's it going to be Spike?" Buffy tapped her foot impatiently.

Spike remembered the last time he had been put over Buffy's knee, and he wasn't too keen on it being repeated. He could tell she was resolute on punishing him, and his mind ticked trying to find something to say that would appease her without having to perform that particular deed, "Listen, I realize what I did was wrong; Let's just sit down and hash all this out like grown folks do." Buffy crossed her arms and let out a deep sigh, "I'm tired Spike, now I'm willing to forgive you, but not at face value. If you really want me to forgive you then you'll own up to what you've done and accept the penalty. Otherwise, you're wasting my time." She waited for a moment for a response from Spike to which he just blinked and stared at her dumbfounded. Buffy waved her hand in the air as if swatting away an insect, "Fine. Goodbye Spike," she turned once more and started to bound off in the opposite direction.

Spike watched her getting further away from him and cursed himself as he ran to catch up to her. He did not want her to get away from him again he thought as he reached out grabbing her arm, "Alright…" he mumbled as she turned to face him. His gaze dropped in silent humiliation as he realized what he'd agreed to. Buffy nodded, "Ok then…" Buffy strode back over to the bench with Spike following slowly behind. When she'd sat and looked up at him expectantly Spike had looked from her to the right then to the left and back at her, "You don't mean to do it right here do you? I mean got ta give a bloke a little privacy no?" "We're in a graveyard Spike, how much more private can you get?" Buffy spat getting agitated. "Well for starters we're here… so, that makes it not so private. And what if some of your friends come waltzin' up? Or other vampires… or demons…" Spike stalled. "This is getting old Spike; you've got to the count of ten to be over my knee. 1…2…" Buffy admonished. Spike started to pace trying to make up his mind and as Buffy reached seven he knew he'd better say something fast, "Can't we at least do it at my crypt? It's private enough there … Be reasonable Buffy."

Buffy stared at him a long moment before nodding in agreement. She did not say anymore but merely rose and started to walk the quarter mile jaunt to Spike's dwelling. Spike sighed inwardly, he had prevented the inevitable momentarily but knew as soon as they'd arrived at his crypt his postponed punishment would take place or Buffy would not hesitate to leave. He walked after her with weighted shoes, and it seemed only moments later they had arrived. He watched her enter, and he paused at the doorway not wanting to go any further. He could hear Buffy moving furniture around which didn't make him feel any more gung hoe to press on forward. He sighed took a quick look around, clenched his jaw a little tighter and resigned himself to his fate as he entered his crypt closing the door behind him. Buffy was already seated in his chair and was holding a conveniently sized board that had broken off from the crypt's foundation the week prior.

Spike gulped a little trepidation creeping through him, "Since when did implements get added to the itinerary?" Buffy crooked a finger beckoning him to come forward, "A little more incentive I figure could always help get the point across. You could have gotten off easier earlier, but you insisted on dilly dallying and drawing this whole thing out. Let's get this over with Spike; we'll both feel better once it's done." Spike scoffed, "Somehow I doubt I'll be feeling any better. You'll not be the one on the receivin' end of your lil' trinket." "Enough talk Spike, it's time…" Buffy emphasized patting her knee. Spike grimaced making his way over to Buffy his stomach grew tighter as he got nearer. By the time he had made it to her side, he wanted to protest in someway, but knew he had used up all chances of talking his way out of this and if nothing else had talked his way into this.

He paused at her side a moment looking down at her and opened his mouth to say something in his defense but was quickly silenced to nothing more than a groan as he was yanked over her lap. His body stiffened; he felt very awkward in this position and shifted his weight uncomfortably. Buffy moved quickly pulling his jacket to the side and tugging his pants down. A small gasp escaped Spike's lips as he did not expect her to be so thorough. He squirmed backwards on her lap trying to reach around to pull his pants back up, "Come on now, do ya have ta do it on the bare? Show a lil' respect luv," Spike tried not to sound like he was whining. Buffy pulled his torso back up on her lap so that it was elevated and pulled him close to her body to keep his wriggling to a minimum, "Not like it's anything I haven't seen before Spike. The first time I spanked you it was on the bare, what makes this different?" Spike growled, "The last time this happened, I was already naked! Now your just makin' a point ta humiliate me." Buffy huffed, "We can call this whole thing off, and I can leave right now. Is that what you want?" Spike was silent for a long moment. Buffy reiterated, "Well? It's up to you Spike, do you want to face your punishment, or do you want me to leave?" Spike heaved another sigh before mumbling, "I want you to stay Buffy…" "Okay, from here on out, there's no going back. Is that understood?" Spike nodded replying snidely, "Are you going to do it already? Or is this talk part of the punishment."

"Don't worry, I'm through talking," Buffy answered as she brought the makeshift paddle down with a resounding smack. Spike stiffened as the sting coursed through his ass quickly replaced by another smarting wallop. Buffy continued unrelentingly, and Spike managed to stay silent for about fifteen swats with the heavy board. After that, Spike was letting out little grunts as the board impacted, and by twenty swats, he was visibly squirming involuntarily to avoid the persistent reign of stinging blows. Being pinned and unable to move drove a small streak of panic up Spike's spine; it down right unnerved him, having no control over what was happening to him. As the pain intensified Spike hissed kicking up his feet to block the swat, if only for a moment. He yelled out, "Bloody hell! Aren't you satisfied yet? I'm not going to be able to sit for a blooming month already!" Buffy scolded, "Spike, put your feet down. You're only making it worse on yourself." "Hardly imagine that's possible," he grumbled. "The more you interfere, the longer you're going to be over my knee." Spike's brow furrowed as he hesitantly lowered his feet gripping the chair legs more tightly now; his knuckles turned white from his grip as he braced himself for the next blow, "There, are we happy now," he spat.

Buffy answered his question with a punctuated steady stream of whacks to his sit spot. Spike could no longer hold in his yelps, with each blow he bucked and lamented a little louder. Buffy was not deviating in her purpose, she covered every inch of his ass in a methodical manner going from the top of his ass down and back up again. As the pain swelled to a new level of unbearable Spike could not help but to swing his hand back to impede her onslaught of whacks, "Enough Buffy, you got your point across already! I'm sorry! Believe me! I've learned my bloody lesson!" he shouted squirming and holding his hand firmly in place over his well heated bottom. "Obviously, not well enough Spike," She responded grabbing his wrist and pinning it into the small of his back, "What did I tell you about interfering?" she asked continuing to wail on his ass. Spike growled angrily surging forward on her lap and fought to get up to the best of his ability, his effort only awarded him with a tightening on his wrist pulling him closer into Buffy's hip as she paddled him harder.

As Spike realized all his struggling was in vein, he whimpered, "Buffy! Please stop, it's hurtin' real bad now!" Buffy did not slow or soften the blows but merely replied, "That's the point Spike; if it felt good, it wouldn't be a punishment now would it?" Spike did not answer her question but bellowed out writhing and screaming at each new swat, "Oh balls! Let me up! I'm through with this sodding mess! I said I was bloody sorry! Let me up!" "I'm not letting you up Spike until I deem you've learned your lesson," Buffy chided as she continued to spank him. "I thought Dru was a sadist, but you're winning the bloody bitch award now pet," Spike spat as he jumped, yelled, and bucked at each painful swat. Buffy reigned down a little harder, "Talking to me like that isn't going to make this end any sooner Spike!"

The agony penetrated Spike's mind to where he could no longer concentrate on anything else; his fire and anger slowly faded replaced now by remorse and pity for himself. Tears started to prick in his eyes and stream down his cheeks as he truly did start to feel sorry. Spike looked back at her somberly his voice cracked slightly as he spoke, "Buffy, you're bloody right to do this to me… I do deserve this…" he could no longer bear to look at her, "I …I let my needs come first… didn't think about the repercussions of my actions," his words hitched in his throat as he tried to hold back the tears. Buffy slowed and lightened the swats, "People could have died Spike… and as much as I care about you, I couldn't just let you get away with what you did and be able to look you in the eye and pretend everything was okay… I don't like doing this to you, and I'm sorry." Buffy paused a moment before continuing, "It hurts me that you lied to me; you threw my trust away, and it's going to take a lot of time and effort on your part to get it back," she sighed regretfully. Spike sobbed, "I know Buffy… I'll do whatever it takes to win your trust back…I'm so sorry," he whined.

Buffy continued spanking for another ten swats before she stopped spanking Spike and threw the wooden paddle to the ground. She released her grip on his wrist, and he pulled his hand away slowly using the back of his hand to wipe away his tears. Buffy studied Spike carefully his ass was still clenched and quivering, and the welts from the paddle had left small forming bruises. She lay her palm down on the scorched flesh, and Spike's body rippled with a shiver as her cold hand made contact. Even though his sobs were mostly silent gasps, she could feel his body trembling over her lap. It made her feel sick that she had caused this reaction in him, but she knew it would make Spike a better person for her caring enough to do it. "Spike…you're forgiven okay?" she said softly as she tenderly moved her hand up over his ass and settled in the small of his back rubbing in small gentle circles. Spike merely nodded and let Buffy comfort him until he felt he had regained control of his tears. Shakily he rose to his feet with Buffy helping him.

Spike blushed furiously as he quickly wiped his face of the remaining tears and pulled his pants up. He hissed involuntarily and his back arched painfully as the coarse denim rode up over the punished flesh. He turned away from her embarrassed and unsure of what to say. Buffy took a couple steps forward and reached out her hand to slide softly down his arm and squeezed lightly. His body had tensed at her touch but relaxed as she squeezed, "Spike?..." she said slowly to which he turned slightly so that half of his face was visible but he did not look at her. Buffy took a deep breath and whispered, "Come here." Spike lifted his gaze to meet her eye to eye. His eyes were red rimmed and slightly puffy; his expression was that of doubt.

Buffy pulled him into a hug to which he did not resist but embraced her fully. He squeezed tightly onto her as if she might disappear, and his eyes welled with tears once more, "I'm so sorry Buffy…" Spike chocked out. Buffy responded her own eyes beginning to fill with tears, "Shh… I know Spike, I know." "I don't want to lose you, not again…," he whispered into her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere Spike," she said as she pulled away enough to look him in the eyes, and with a slight smile she stated, "I'll be here for you from now on whether you like it or not." Spike rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly pulling her to him a little tighter, "In other words if'n I'm a good boy, I won't be facin' the wrath of Buffy? Is that a threat or a promise?" She giggled her smile broadening as she said, "Both."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire slayer or any of the characters Blah, Blah, entertainment only ...Blah, Blah...

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Buffy's hand came down in a resounding succession of blows as Dawn wriggled and screamed trying to buck herself off of Buffy's lap. "Buffy! Stop!" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs as she flailed madly in spite of herself. "No Dawn, I'm not going to stop until I believe you've learned your lesson," Buffy chided as she kept up a steady barrage of swats. "Oh! OW! OW! Oh god it hurts so bad Buffy! Please! I swear I'll never play with magic again! Never!" Dawn wailed as the tears coursed down her cheeks in steady streams. "And, I'm just going to make doubly sure of that," Buffy quipped not slowing her pace one iota.

"There he is! Isn't he so hot?" Dawn giggled as she held her math book tightly against her chest. "He is pretty suave," Marissa replied, "Do you think he'll go to the dance with you?" she queried. Dawn sighed, "He doesn't even notice me." Well your locker is only three down from his maybe you should drop your books in front of him… You know, to see if he helps you pick them up? If he does, it'll be an awesome opportunity to ask him to the dance." Dawn stared ahead dreamy eyed as Kevin opened his locker depositing one school book and exchanging it for another. Dawn felt a nudge to her ribcage bringing her out of her silent reverie. "What are you waiting for?" Marissa whispered, "Now's your chance!" Dawn gulped as her heart skipped a beat; she nodded and took a quick step forward feeling her courage mount. 'Okay Dawn, you can do this; I mean what's the worst that can happen?' She paused momentarily as she thought, 'He could laugh at you and say no way would I go to the dance with a freak like you!' Her brow crinkled in dismay as her doubts overwhelmed her. She looked down and quickly changed her course of action walking instead to her locker.

Dawn pushed herself up close to the cold steel and fiddled with her combination. While she was doing so, some of Kevin's friends had come up to talk to him; one of them asked him if he'd gotten a date for the home coming dance yet to which he shrugged shyly and said, "Naw, I don't even know if I'm going to go." Dawn's eyes brightened excitement danced through her as she thought, 'Yes! He doesn't have a date yet!' Dawn eased herself over to the circle of friends and casually interjected, "Oh you should definitely go! It'll be great fun." The group turned their focus on her; one of the girls spat condescendingly, "Who are you? Oh yea, you're that new girl… Dawn right? Yea well, didn't anyone ever teach you not to butt into others conversations when they are not speaking to you?" Dawn blanched slightly taken aback, "I…I was only saying," Dawn flushed embarrassed now, "I just heard Kevin when he said he might not go and all…" The mean girl cackled cruelly, "Aren't we just a spaz!" The girlfriend standing next to her joined in with, "And even if he did go, he wouldn't be going with you!" By then both girls were laughing which made Dawn take of in a full run down the hallway.

Dawn sat in the bathroom until she no longer heard voices in the hall. She had been there for about ten minutes before deciding to skip her last class and go home early. Besides, Kevin was in her last class, and she could not bare him to see her with her eyes all puffy and swollen from crying. Dawn thought glumly to herself, 'Those girls are right, like Kevin would want to go with me to the dance.' She exited the bathroom peering down the hall half expecting to be caught. Warily Dawn made her way through the school exiting through the back where she was less likely to be spotted. She took her time walking home and quietly slinked upstairs to her room. Dawn stared up at the ceiling and sighed dejectedly thinking to herself how much she hated the mean girls and silently wishing she could make them cry as they did her. A mischievous grin crossed her features, 'I know how to fix them! I'll cast a spell on them… give then horrible acne, or I'll make their hair fall out… That would teach them!" Dawn thought as she bolted upright deciding to head over to the Magic Box.

It was not long before Dawn was entering the shop to be greeted by Anaya, Giles, and Willow. "Hey Dawnie, what's up?" Willow asked as she gave her a hug. "Not much, except for these mean girls at school totally ruined my life," Dawn murmured. "Aww Dawnie, it can't be that bad? Can it?" Willow asked sympathetically. "Yes! They humiliated me in front of Kevin; now he'll never ask me to the home coming dance!" she whined. Willow frowned empathetically, "Don't let those girls get you down Dawn; I'm sure Kevin will ask you to the dance, and if he doesn't ask you… hey, you could always ask him right?" "I tried to ask him, and then they showed up… and kablewie," Dawn lamented, "Can't you help me out Willow, you know use a little of your magics to give them chicken pox or something?"

Anaya blurted out, "I think I might know a vengeance demon who specializes in that." Both Willow and Giles turned to look at Anaya with a bewildered stare. Anaya looked hurt, "What? I was only trying to help," she snipped. Giles responded, "I don't feel that would be wise or necessary Anaya," Giles then turned to face Dawn, "Dawn you can't go around using magic to get a bit of petty revenge." Willow added, "Yea Dawnie, magic is dangerous enough on its own, let alone using it to do harm to others out of anger." "Willow's right Dawn, besides, if this boy won't go out with you because his friends tell him not to, he's probably not worth going to the dance with anyway," Giles tried to comfort Dawn. Dawn scowled, "Just never mind! I don't need your help!" she turned quickly and stormed out of the shop.

"Do you think we should go after her?" Willow asked Giles. Anaya answered with, "Unless you plan to do that spell for her, I doubt she'll care what you have to say." Willow's brow furrowed, "She did seem pretty upset; I guess it'd be best to let her cool down a bit before talking to her." Giles nodded in agreement, "I agree, I think right now Dawn just needs a little time by herself to get over her teenage drama." Anaya added, "Well, you could give her some money; that always makes me happy… but just not from my cash register. I mean our cash register." Giles sighed as he started cleaning his glasses for the hundredth time, "On that note, I think I'm going to go back down stairs to finish the inventory."

Spike jumped out of his chair startled as Dawn burst through his door. "Ever hear of knocking!?" Spike quipped slightly annoyed to have been interrupted from watching his show. He saw that she looked upset and quickly became concerned, "Is there trouble?" Dawn crossed her arms and shook her head no. Spike studied her for a moment before asking, "What's wrong lil' bit?" "Nothing, according to everyone else," Dawn huffed. Spike scoffed as he walked towards Dawn, "Well that explains a lot." Dawn sighed, "You see, there's this boy… and I wanted to ask him to the dance…" Spike interjected with, "And the git turned you down, is that it?" "No, not exactly," Dawn trailed off.

Spike lit a smoke and inhaled deeply, "Something tells me you're not just comin' to me ta spill your woes." Dawn nodded, "I need your help…I need you to help me get into the Magic Box." Spike's brow rose in curiosity, "And what's so pressin' that you want to be makin' an after hours visit?" Dawn looked down and then back up at Spike, "I'm looking for a spell." Spike frowned, "A spell is it? Why not enlist the little witch? …I'll tell you why not, what ever you're wantin' to cast is dangerous… unethical… or both." Dawn growled, "Whatever; if you don't want to help me, I'll do it myself." Dawn turned to storm away before Spike laid his hand on her shoulder sighing, "I didn't say I wouldn't help you; just give me a lil' heads up is all. Let me know what I'm gettin' myself into before I go agreein' to put my neck in the noose. Dawn grinned devilishly, "There are these two girls…"

After Dawn had fully explained the incident at school and what kind of spells she was wanting Spike nodded in understanding, "So you're just out to cause a lil' mischief is that it? Shake these girls up a bit, and exact a little revenge for doing you wrong. And let me guess, your Scooby pals didn't want you messin' around with magic, so you figured you'd come to the big bad for help." Dawn smiled sheepishly, "Pretty much," she answered. Spike gave her a smirk before turning serious, "Look Dawn, if I agree to help you, you've got to promise me if you get caught I've got nothin' to do with this." Dawn squealed giddily, "Oh thank you Spike!"

Spike shot her another serious glance, "I mean it! It wasn't but two months ago big sis wouldn't even look at me let alone even talk to me, and if she knew what we were plannin'…" he shook his head as his stomach tightened and visions crept into his mind of the last time Buffy had been cross with him and felt he needed a little more than a talking to. He hadn't been able to sit for the remainder of the night, and even with his vampire healing, it had taken three days for the swelling and bruising to disappear. Every time he had went to sit down, a dull ache would remind him of what she had done to him and why she had done it.

Dawn interrupted his thoughts with, "Cross my heart and hope to die." "Die being the punctuated word," Spike huffed as he plopped down into his chair. Dawn grinned cheekily, "Don't worry Spike; no one will ever be the wiser…"

Spike's cigarette embers lit up the shadows of the Magic Box as they entered. "Let's hurry this up; I don't want to be here all night," Spike mused as he picked up a crystal ball paperweight sitting on the store room shelf. They had entered the shop through the underground entrance and walked through Buffy's training room and up to the actual shop. Dawn made her way over to the stairs leading to the more powerful spell books; she climbed the steps and shined her flashlight along the rows of books. She already knew the book she was looking for. The last time that Spike had helped her break into the Magic Box, it was to help her try to bring her mom back from the grave. The thought brought a cold shiver down her spine; the only good thing to come out of that night was that she had browsed through many of the books looking for that particular spell and remembered one book that caught her eye called 'The Modern Witch's guide to Hexes and Curses.'

It wasn't long before she had found it and started skimming through the table of contents. Spike had climbed the stairs and was now peering over her shoulder reading along. "Here we go," Dawn smirked as she tapped a heading that said 'Breath of the skunk,' "I'd love to see them try to kiss their dates with that!" she giggled. Spike tilted his head to the side as he read what she pointed at, "Fine and dandy; let's get your components and skedaddle." Dawn nodded flipping to the page quickly to read through the description and grab the ingredients off the shelf.

It wasn't long before Dawn and Spike had emerged from the sewers near her house. Dawn pinched her nose, "Ugh! So gross! Why couldn't we have just used the front door like last time?" she complained, "My shoes are so ruined!" she whined trying to wipe the sludge off of them in the grass. Spike raised his eyebrow and spat, "You're the one who came to me for help remember? Without me, you'd have never bloody made it past the sidewalk!" Dawn sighed, "I know Spike… and thanks… I appreciate the help… really." Spike nodded, "Okay then, let's get you home before folks start to worry."

Dawn smiled looking at her watch, "Yea, it's almost nine now, and Buffy's going to start looking for me soon if I don't get home." Spike grimaced, "Right, and that's definitely not good for you… or me for that matter." For a moment that queasy feeling returned in his stomach at the thought of Buffy catching them red handed. "Remember what I said, you get caught, you take the fall," Spike reiterated as they walked to the Summer's household. Dawn didn't respond. Spike stopped at the tree that was thirty feet from the porch and watched Dawn ascend the porch stairs. All the lights were out except for the one on the porch. Dawn pulled the backpack carrying the stolen goods a little tighter against her as if it would make them invisible, and she cautiously entered the house.

Spike listened and waited to hear if there was any confrontation, but he heard nothing. He took out a cigarette and stayed long enough to smoke it before leaving. As he walked back to his crypt, he started feeling slightly guilty because he knew Buffy would severely disapprove of his actions tonight, and he gulped as a little fear crept through him at the thought of what would happen if she did find out.

Dawn read through the spell and splayed the ingredients on the carpet of her room. The spell had contents that had to be heated, so she went down to the cellar and grabbed the Colman grill used for camping trips. Dawn made her way back upstairs and began making preparations for casting the spell. She started to chant and add the ingredients to the glass beaker but stopped in mid sentence as a purple cloud of smoke started to spew uncontrollably from the beaker. The haze of smoke covered the area in a stench so putrid that Dawn had to run from her room gagging.

It was then that Willow walked through the door carrying a couple of grocery bags; she saw the smoke creeping across the ceiling and heard Dawn coughing. "Dawn!" she yelled as she rushed up the stairs, "Dissipate!" Willow commanded and the smoke seamed to go in reverse back to the beaker it had erupted from. As soon as the room had cleared Willow hastily grabbed the beaker off the grill's flame. Willow's eyes darted back and forth worriedly scanning the room for Dawn.

Dawn emerged from the hallway with a frightened look on her face. Willow ran up to her and gave her a hug before pulling away from her and looking her over carefully, "Are you okay?" Dawn nodded sheepishly, "Yea… I'm okay…" Willow took a deep breath before crinkling her nose, "Phew! What is that…? Skunk?" Dawn couldn't help giggling slightly, "Err… yea, close enough." Willow gave Dawn a look of disappointment, "You tried to cast a spell behind our backs… didn't you?" Dawn took on a defensive posture, "Oh sure, that coming from you who can't get enough of magic." Willow sighed, "Point taken, but we only told you that because we care about you and don't want to see you getting…" The front door opened and closed as Buffy's voice rang up the stairs, "Hey guys, I'm home…What the heck is that smell!?" Dawn cringed visibly, "Not good," she squeaked. Willow's brow furrowed in sympathy, "Nope… not good."

Buffy bounded up the stairs an agitated look covering her features, "Dawn, what the heck is going on? Dawn looked at Willow for support, and Willow shook her head sadly, "You're on your own here Dawnie." Buffy was eyeing the both of them when Willow sighed and tried to sugar coat an explanation for Buffy as to what had happened earlier at the Magic Box and what she had come home to. Buffy listened jaw clenched as she glared at Dawn, "Thanks Willow, I'm grateful for all of your help; Do you mind giving me and Dawn a little time alone." Willow frowned feeling sorry for Dawn and nodded, "Oh… yea sure, no problem… I'll just go put the groceries away."

When Willow had left, Buffy pointed at Dawn's doorway, "Room. Now." Dawn rolled her eyes but followed Buffy's direction. Buffy closed the door behind them glancing over the ingredients that were scattered across the floor; she noticed a couple of price tags on the bottles instantly knowing that Dawn had stolen them from the Magic Box. Buffy rubbed her temples in frustration, "More stealing huh? And you've taken it upon yourself to fumigate the house in ala stink bomb as well…What is going on with you lately? You're so out of control!" Dawn spat back, "Like you care what's going on with me!" Buffy looked hurt, "Dawn, I thought we went over that at my birthday party that lasted forever and a day? You know I care about you! And I'm tired of this self destructive behavior… I'm about to show you just how much I care," Buffy stated as she grabbed Dawn's wrist pulling her over to her bed.

Dawn pulled to get out of Buffy's grasp, "Get your hands off of me!" Buffy grumbled as she sat on the edge of her bed and pulled Dawn over her knee, "That's about the last thing you're going to get." Dawn squealed, "What the heck do you think you're doing!? Let me go right now!" Buffy did not respond but instead grabbed the back of her jeans and pulled them down to her knees. Dawn screamed in outrage, "Buffy! How dare you! You can't do this!" Buffy stated flatly, "I can, and I am," at that Buffy brought her hand down in a hard slap doing her best to control her slayer strength as much as possible. Buffy continued to spank as she chided Dawn, "I'm sick of you acting out Dawn! Giles was right; I need to put my foot down… if mom were here… it doesn't matter. You need to know that I love you too much to just stand idly by why you risk your life and make all these bad decisions!"

Dawn yelped at every swat and it only took ten slaps on her bare bottom before she was screaming at the top of her lungs, "Buffy! I'm sorry! Owie!!! OW! I'll give back the stuff I took! I didn't mean it! I… I was only borrowing it! I swear!" Dawn wailed. Buffy took in a deep breath, "What were you thinking Dawn? What if you had messed up that spell so horribly that you were hurt… or worse …killed?" As Buffy thought about that possibility her hand grew a little heavier making Dawn shriek out even louder as her hand bared down on Dawn's now tender bottom.

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Buffy's hand came down in a resounding succession of blows as Dawn wriggled and screamed trying to buck herself off of Buffy's lap. "Buffy! Stop!" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs as she flailed madly in spite of herself. "No Dawn, I'm not going to stop until I believe you've learned your lesson," Buffy chided as she kept up a steady barrage of swats. "Oh! OW! OW! Oh god it hurts so bad Buffy! Please! I swear I'll never play with magic again! Never!" Dawn wailed as the tears coursed down her cheeks in steady streams. "And, I'm just going to make doubly sure of that," Buffy quipped not slowing her pace one iota.

Buffy reigned down blow after blow in silence letting the severity of the situation sink in as Dawn sobbed out apologies until her words were hardly audible over her sobs. It broke Buffy's heart to hear Dawn cry out in such pain and to know that she was the one causing it. After a good fifteen swats Buffy slowed down not stopping but spanking methodically as she spoke, "Dawn, whether you believe it our not, I love you. You are my world; you're what I go out there and fight to live for. Don't you see that? I know I'm not mom…," Buffy started to cry now, "…but I'm trying… I'm trying to be there for you... and everyone else…and…" Dawn sobbed even harder as she listened to Buffy, "Oh Buffy! I'm so, so sorry!" she cried out in gut wrenching sobs, "I…I know you love… love me eeeee… and… and I know what… what I've been do…doing is wr … wrong!"

Buffy stopped spanking and wiped the tears away that cascaded down her own cheeks with the back of her hand. She carefully pulled Dawn to her feet and into her lap holding her in a tight embrace. Buffy rocked back and forth holding Dawn to her as Dawn's sobs subsided. Both stayed that way for some time before Dawn whispered, "Buffy?" Buffy responded softly, "Yes Dawn…" Dawn continued, "I …I am really sorry for putting you through this… I didn't …I shouldn't have…" Buffy pulled the hair from Dawn's face and kissed her forehead, "It's okay; it's over now. Although, it's not going to be fun for you having to explain to Giles and Anaya that you broke into their store to steal again…" Buffy paused her brow furrowing as the wheels in her head started to turn, "How did? you break into the Magic Box?"

Dawn stiffened her eyes going wide as she stared at Buffy nervously and was unable to respond. Buffy's lips pursed, "Dawn, you better start explaining… now." Dawn stood quickly backing away from Buffy which was hard because her pants were still around her ankles, "Buffy now wait a minute!" Dawn leaned down to pull up her pants and Buffy stood marching towards her with a purpose. Before Dawn could get her pants fully up, Buffy had grabbed her and slung her under her arm. Dawn dangled at Buffy's hip firmly held against her waist. Buffy admonished, "This could have been done the easy way, and it still can be… so, what's it gonna be Dawn?" Dawn whined out, "Noooo! Buffy please! No!" Buffy let out another deep breath, "Fine Dawn, have it your way," Buffy began spanking once more as Dawn kicked her feet, "How did you break in Dawn?" Dawn withered and screamed as she tried to think of a way to get Buffy to stop spanking her and not give Spike away.

Dawn flailed and kicked trying to get away from Buffy to no avail, and as she kicked Buffy noticed the sludge on her shoes a dawning realization coming to her, "The sewers… you went through the sewers didn't you?" Dawn wailed, "Y… yes! Yes! I …I went through the sewers!" Buffy stopped spanking Dawn as she became filled with rage. "Spike… Spike took you there didn't he?" Dawn sobbed feeling defeated but did not respond. Buffy started spanking again, "It was Spike wasn't it Dawn! Tell me!" Dawn sobbed out, "It was all me Buffy! Please don't kill him!" Buffy scoffed, "Kill him? Oh he's gonna wish I'd killed him by the time I'm done with him!" Buffy stopped spanking Dawn setting her up right and turned to leave. Dawn ran after her grabbing her arm as tears poured down her cheeks as if a faucet were running through her tear ducts, "Buffy please don't hurt him!" she sniffled, "I told him I was going to do it with or without him, and he just didn't want me to get hurt by myself."

Buffy's jaw clenched, "Dawn, Spike knows better… or at least he should. What he should have done is come to me instead of helping you steal dangerous spell books." Dawn whined, "Please Buffy… I promised I wouldn't tell anyone he helped me… Now he'll never trust me again!" Buffy sighed, "You didn't tell Dawn, I figured it out on my own. It wasn't that difficult… It'll be okay, I'm not going to kill him…" she thought to herself, 'No, I'm not going to kill him, I'm just going to spank the daylights out of him!' Dawn nodded as she sniffled out a soft, "Okay…just…just be easy on him…" Buffy huffed, "Sorry Dawn, that's not going to happen. Spike knows what he's done is wrong, and he also knows there are consequences for his actions." Dawn gave Buffy a worried look as she watched her leave.

Spike was sprawled on top of the stone sarcophagus in the middle of his crypt when Buffy kicked his door in. If he had had a beating heart, it would have skipped a beat as he sat up and she strode quickly towards him. He slid down the side of the sarcophagus and took in a shaky breath as he saw how angry she looked, "Slayer… what brings you here tonight?" he tried to hide his fear behind a smirk. Buffy said nothing; she grabbed his arm spinning him around and pushed him over the sarcophagus holding him there with her hand in the small of his back and her leg entwined around his leg to keep him in place. Spike grunted as his pelvis was squished into the stone quickly aware of why he was being put in this position, "Buffy! Wait! I can explain!" he blurted out as he wriggled to get free. Buffy tossed his jacket to his side and roughly yanked his pants down causing a rush of goose bumps to race across his exposed flesh, "Go on Spike, I'm all ears," she stated as she started to wail on his ass not holding back at all.

Spike yelped at the sudden invasion of painful swats, "It's not what you think!" Buffy responded as she rapidly swatted one cheek four times before alternating to the next cheek and did the same, "It's not Spike? Then you didn't help my sister break into the Magic Box to steal potentially lethal magic items?" Spike grimaced, "She told you that did she? Oh balls…okay! Yes I did! But the lil git was going to go with or without me! Buffy stop! Can't you stop long enough so we can talk about this?!" Buffy continued to reign down slaps as she huffed angrily, "I don't think so Spike! It's one thing when you go messing up on your own; but when my sister becomes involved in your childish escapades…!" Spike screamed out as Buffy put all her strength behind each blow; he wriggled uncomfortably as he thought, 'I have to get away from her! Try to talk some sense into her!'

Spike kicked and squirmed but Buffy had a tight grip on him making it difficult for him to move, "Alright! Alright! As always, you're right, I'm wrong! Do we really have to go through all this?!" Buffy quipped, "When it comes to you and I? Yes, I am, and yes, we do." Spike's ass was on fire, and his stomach churned at the thought that she had merely just begun spanking him, and the fact that she seemed angrier with him now than he'd ever seen her. He howled jerking left and right under her barrage of steady swats until he felt her lose her footing slightly allowing him to buck up and twist to the left throwing her off him. He rolled across the floor stopping long enough to pull his pants back up and say, "Listen pet, I know you're in a huff about tonight, but I'm not going to let you spank me anymore… I got your point, and I'm sorry about lil' sis …really I am!" Buffy jumped back to her feet and ran towards Spike, "_Let_ me spank you Spike? I'll be done spanking you when I say I'm done, and I highly doubt you're nearly sorry enough yet."

Spike gulped nervously and seeing the entrance to the lower level stated, "Right then, I'll just give you a bit to cool down; we can do this dance again later if you like," with that he took a running leap and fell down the hole preparing to enter the sewers to get away from her. Buffy was quick on his heels bounding down the hole right behind him, and when he turned back to look for her, she reached out grabbing a hold of him by his jacket. She tackled him before he could make it to the sewer entrance, and they thudded to the floor twisting and rolling. Spike turned his back to the wall and used Buffy to propel himself up to a standing position once more, "Buffy stop!" was all he got out before Buffy tossed him across the room and onto the full sized bed in the right corner of the room.

Spike crashed into the wall and looked up in time to see Buffy picking up Harmony's hairbrush that had been forgotten on the nightstand when she'd left almost a half a year ago. He pressed his back against the wall bracing himself with his hands fanned out in a surrendering posture, "Now, now pet, I know what yer plannin', but if'n you'll listen to me a sec, I've got another suggestion…" Buffy interrupted with, "Spike, do you enjoy this?" Spike gave her a quizzical look, "Wha…What?" he shook his head no, "No! What kind of question is that? Does it look like I'm enjoying this!" he growled. Buffy climbed on to the bed and sighed, "Well, you seem to like to make this drag out more than it has to; don't you realize, the more you resist, the more you're making it worse on yourself. This is going to happen, I warned you the last time I had to punish you that I wasn't going to go away." Spike retorted, "Last time you weren't so off your bloody rocker luv!" Buffy rebutted with, "Off my rocker Spike? Every time you open your mouth, you just keep digging a deeper hole."

Spike's mind raced as Buffy closed the distance between them; he was running out of room and out of options, "Look, I know what you said earlier… and believe me I respect your follow thru attitude, but can't we just take a breather? You know…do some bloody yoga or somethin'?" Buffy tilted her head slightly, "What's the matter Spike? You too afraid to face your consequences?" Spike scowled, "Well yea actually, does that grant me a reprieve?" Buffy smirked as she grabbed his wrist, "No, but good try."

Buffy pulled him away from the wall and flipped him effortlessly onto his stomach. Spike gasped feeling exposed, and he desperately tried to twist onto his back to keep his ass out of further harm's way. Buffy grabbed his elbow in mid twist and placed her knee on his jacket holding him entwined in a compromising position. Spike wasn't ready to quit fighting, and he struggled under her to get the upper hand but Buffy was too strong and held him firmly. After several long minutes of resistance Spike's strength began to wan, and the realization that he could not escape her wrath weighed heavily on him. Once more that shaky tightening feeling returned to his stomach as the last of the fight drained out of him leaving anger at himself for ending up in this situation and fear from the knowledge that he was about to really get it now.

The inability to stop her from going through with punishing him made him feel vulnerable and weak as tears pricked in his eyes, "Buffy?" his voice came out in a strained soft whisper. Buffy let out an audible sigh, "What is it Spike?" Spike decided to play his last card in hopes that it would save him from any further chastisement, "You have to believe me when I say I know what I did was wrong, and it'll never happen again…I understand…really I do! …I put Dawn in danger… and …and I let her steal… which was very irresponsible of me by the way, and I'm truly feeling very sorry and all for what I put you through…" he hoped that Buffy would feel he'd learned his lesson and wouldn't find the need to go through with spanking him any further, and if not, maybe at least she wouldn't be so hard on him when she resumed his punishment.

Buffy only responded with, "Good, I'm glad you understand why I need to spank you; now that just leaves the spanking to get out of the way doesn't it?" Spike groaned, "You won't stop short of blisterin' my bum into next Tuesday will you?" Buffy scolded, "Keep it up, and it might be next Thursday; either way, you've definitely proved tonight that this form of punishment gets through to you," she paused long enough to pull his pants back down, "And to think, after I finished with you upstairs I was going to tell you I didn't think spanking was helping you, but boy did you sure prove me wrong! I've got you confessing and apologizing now even before I discipline you."

Spike frowned at this new information wishing he could kick himself for being such a git as he strained once more in vein to free himself of her grasp. Buffy grew tired of his struggling against her and wedged Spike's arm in between his shoulder blades as she wrapped one leg over both of his legs restraining his movement. She planted her other knee against his stomach and pulled him flush against her immobilizing him further as she picked up the hairbrush lain at her side. Spike gulped watching her grab the implement and raise it in the air only to come down swiftly on his upturned ass as he yelped and bucked and Buffy swatted unrelentingly her anger evident in every blow.

The pain ricocheted through him as he thought despairingly, 'I don't know how much more of this I can take! Is she ever going to stop?!' After another ten swats he yelled out, "No more! Buffy Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Buffy growled, "I bet you are sorry; you're sorry you got caught, and you're sorry that you're being punished, but you're not sorry you did what you did!" Spike whined, "Yes! Bloody hell! Yes I am! Buffy please! I can't take this anymore! You win!" Buffy smacked down harder eliciting a renewed squirming effort on Spike's part as she chided, "Win?! Is that what this is to you Spike? …a big game?" "No! I didn't mean it like that!" he wailed as his voice cracked from his screaming, "I… I just … Buffy! I can't think straight with you beating hell out of me!" Buffy huffed, "Well if you were thinking clearly to begin with we wouldn't be going through this right now would we?"

Spike fell silent whimpering softly as the brush kept up a heavy assault on his backside; as the pain intensified he tried frantically to block some of the stinging blows with his feet or hand, but the way Buffy had him trapped, it was impossible to interfere. Spike's body cringed and bucked overwrought with exhaustion from struggling against her steady onslaught, and his tears started to stream down his face as he gave up fighting and bitterly accepted his fate. Buffy noticed the change in him and her anger faded as she continued to spank Spike with a little less vigor.

The brush burned waves of pain that covered the entirety of Spike's ass as Buffy chided, "I'm having a hard time feeling sorry for you Spike, you brought this on yourself… you do know that don't you?" Spike whined into the mattress, "Y…yes Buffy… I…I know… I'm sorry." Buffy frowned, "I know you're sorry Spike… but I can't let you get off that easily, I didn't let Dawn off easy either." Spike grunted sympathetically as he thought of Dawn and felt guilty for not convincing her to take on less dangerous pursuits, "I… I shouldn't have helped her, if'n… if'n I hadn't, neither of us would've gotten in this soddin mess," he chocked out. Buffy continued to spank him as she sighed, "It's a little late for that now. You need to realize that you can't just do whatever you want when you want… especially with my sister! Now since you both broke into the Magic Box, I think you should both go there tomorrow and apologize to Anaya and Giles."

Spike squeaked out, "What? You… you can't be serious?! No way! I'm not gonna…" he started but Buffy renewed the strength behind her swats causing Spike to jump and squeal to avoid the new barrage of swats. Buffy admonished, "I'm very serious Spike! And you'll not be moving from this spot until you agree to do it!" Spike cried out in defeat, "Fine! Okay! Okay! You're bloody wish is my command! Just stop already!" "I mean it Spike! If you're not there tomorrow at sunset, I'm gonna come looking for you… and you'd better hope! I don't find you! Am I clear?" She punctuated her sentence with some particularly hard stinging blows. Spike sobbed softly as he whimpered, "Yes! … Y…yes …perfectly clear…"

Buffy tossed the brush onto the nightstand and released her grip on Spike's arm to which he quickly brought his hand back to touch the scorched and swollen flesh. Buffy felt slightly bad seeing the bruises that had already formed on the welts the brush had made. Spike silently withdrew away from her curling his body into a ball as he pulled the bed sheet over himself fully to hide from her prying eyes, mostly he wanted to cover his tear stained face before he mumbled, "Said what you had to say…did what you had to do… now go away…" Buffy took a deep breath as she pulled her hair back out of her face, "Spike …stop it… it's not like that…" she reached out laying her hand on his calf and he jerked his leg agitatedly trying to remove her hand. Buffy frowned, "If you're going to be a brat about it, maybe I didn't spank you long enough. Is that it?"

Spike seethed angrily at her remark but only mumbled out, "No…" Buffy scooted up on the bed closer to him and removed the sheet from his face to which he tried to regain control of and when she didn't let him have it back he just gave her a scowl and folded his arms staring off at nothing in particular as long as it wasn't her. Buffy couldn't help but smile slightly finding this particular response from Spike amusing, "Listen Spike, I know you're upset, but I just wanted to let you know I'm not mad at you anymore," she caressed his cheek and smoothed his ruffled hair behind his ear to which he let out a sigh and closed his eyes, "You're forgiven okay?" Spike merely nodded. Buffy repeated the soft stroking as she asked "Did you still want me to leave?" Spike answered in a whisper, "No…"

Buffy leaned down and kissed him on the forehead as she continued to caress him. He watched her; his love for her overwhelmed him to the point he felt it had encompassed him fully as he basked in her attentions. Minus the spanking, Spike wished this moment would last forever, "Buffy?" Buffy hummed, "Hmm?" Spike paused for a moment brushing the hair from Buffy's face before saying, "Thank you… I mean, for carin'… and for stayin'… and well everything I guess," he smiled a small grin. She smiled back, "Anytime."

Spike awoke grumbling to himself as he thought about the previous day; sunset was only an hour or so away and he sighed dejectedly knowing what he had to do. He rolled across the bed to a sitting position and quickly stood as pain arched through him; a frown creased his features as he peered back behind him to see a colorful display of black and blue splotches. 'Nice,' he scowled as he thought to himself, 'This looks even worse than last time." He dressed as quickly as was attainable and grabbed his coat heading for the door.

The Magic Box's lights were the only shop lights radiating light on the small strip mall's street. When Spike entered, he saw Buffy and Dawn were already present. A wave of embarrassment and anger coursed through him as he clenched his jaw and looked around the shop to see all the other scoobies were in attendance as well, "Whole gangs here I see," he mumbled to himself more than anyone else.

Xander quipped, "So, you got something ta confess there Spike?" Spike gave him a glare and spat, "I don't have to listen to this," as he turned to stomp right back out the door before Buffy growled, "Spike…" Spike let out an angry snort as he hesitated at the door a moment before turning back around. Buffy crooked a finger at him and pointed at the chair next to Dawn, "Come sit." Spike glowered at her and spat, "I think I'll just stand if it's all the same luv." Buffy took in a deep breath walking over to him and grabbed his arm tightly pulling him close and whispering harshly in his ear, "Drop the attitude okay, unless you really want to make a scene…" Spike looked at her astonishment covering his features before he looked down at his shoes and nodded, "Let's just get this over," he mumbled.

They both walked silently over to the back table where the others were seated; Buffy sat looking up at Spike who stood beside her with his arms crossed defiantly still refusing to sit. Buffy shook her head inhaling deeply, "Alright Dawn, you want to begin?" Dawn looked over at Spike and mouthed a silent, "I'm sorry," before putting her head down sheepishly and taking a deep breath for courage, "I… we broke into your guy's shop last night… and we stole some stuff… and we're really sorry," she looked up at Spike and then over at Buffy and the rest of the scoobies, "I hope you can accept my apology…" She stated softly. Buffy elbowed Spike who gave her a scowl before blurting out, "Yea, what she said." Buffy gave him an agitated look to which Spike grimaced and backed away slightly to stand behind Dawn before mumbling agitatedly, "Yea, really sorry and all; won't happen again."

Giles plucked his glasses off his nose and wiped them on his shirt, "Well, it took a lot to come out here tonight and apologize in front of everyone, and I think I speak for both Anaya and I when I say that we forgive you, but we are disappointed." Anaya huffed, "But don't expect to not have to pay for that stuff; I mean forgiveness isn't free right?" Xander put his head in his hands, "An' hun… don't worry about that right now, you'll get your money back and…," Anaya interrupted him with, "Damn straight I want my money back, and maybe a little free labor and…" It was Spike's turn to interrupt now, "Can I go now? I said I would apologize, I didn't say I'd stay and listen to this."

Buffy rolled her eyes before responding, "Yea, go on." Dawn's eyes shot up and over to Buffy, "Can I go to?" she whispered to which Buffy nodded and asked Spike, "Will you walk her home Spike?" Spike nodded yes as he pulled the chair out for Dawn, and he and Dawn exited the Magic Box.

The two walked in silence until the Magic Box was out of sight. Dawn sighed timidly as she mumbled, "I guess this would be a bad time to mention that Kevin asked me to the dance today huh?" Spike's eyes flared as he looked at her in disbelief, "What?! You mean… yea lil' bit, bad time… really bad time," he groaned. Dawn pouted, "I'm really sorry I got you in trouble…" Spike lit a cigarette inhaling the smoke deeply before responding, "Not your fault…" Dawn queried, "So… then you're not mad?" Spike lifted a brow, "Oh I'm mad alright… but not at you," he took another deep drag looking out over the street before looking back at her with a sincere look and said, "She wasn't too hard on you was she?" Dawn shook her head no, "I know she cares about me…and I guess I deserved what I got…," It was then that she noticed Spike had been walking a little stiffly and she looked up at him concern contorting her features, "What about you?"

Spike shifted his gaze from her back to the street before replying, "Yea, I guess I deserved what I got to…" Dawn looked at him a little dumbfounded as she realized that she wasn't the only one who had gotten spanked last night, "Oh… Spike… I'm so sorry…" Spike shook his head in frustration as he grasped the fact that she knew as well, "Don't mention it… I mean it… really don't mention it, not to anyone or I'll pop yer head off like a grape!" he griped. Dawn looked down and smirked to herself as she giggled, "Don't worry Spike, your secret's safe with me."


End file.
